


Not Jealous At All

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur had absolutely no reason to be jealous. None at all. So he wasn't. Of course he wasn't.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 29





	Not Jealous At All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010-2011. Posted unedited.

Arthur knew there was no reason to be jealous. After all, he was king and no one sensible would give up such a catch.

Merlin wasn't sensible by any definition of the word. Still, Arthur wasn't jealous. This new love of Merlin's was nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Merlin, if your bloody owl tries to eat my hair one more time, we'll be having it for dinner."

"You don't like bird meat, Arthur," Merlin said airily, bent over some experiment and paying no mind to his threats. "Archimedes would be able to dodge you, anyway. He's very intelligent."

"I think I'd be able to catch a bloody bird, Merlin," Arthur growled. "Especially when it seems to think my hair is edible!"

Merlin shrugged. "He'll learn the hard way that it's not, then. But you still won't be able to catch him. He _is_ magic, after all."

"Why do you even need a familiar, anyway? You did perfectly fine without one, and it's not as if it's helped your idiocy any."

"It balances my magic, keeps it in touch with nature. Anyway, really, what've you got against Archimedes? He's an ingenious owl and he's helped me save your arse more than once!"

"I have absolutely _nothing_ against your stupid owl! It's not like you're always with it or anything! It's not like I never bloody see you without it anymore or anything!" Arthur huffed and stomped out of the room, a very unkingly pout on his face.

\--

"You're jealous," Morgana smirked, "of an _owl_. Oh, this is grand. What are you afraid of, Arthur? It's not like the bird is giving him blowjobs."

" _Morgana_!" Arthur's voice was both scandalized and mortified. "Must you be so obnoxious?"

"Yes." She crossed over to the mantle in his chambers, and swept her fingers through the dust Merlin had never taken care of.

Arthur groaned, letting his head drop to the tabletop. "Hate you," he muttered.

"Love you, too, Prat."

Arthur's head jerked up. " _Merlin_!? Where the hell did you come from?" He shot a betrayed look at Morgana, who was standing next to Merlin, laughing loudly.

"Morgana let me in."

"Great." Arthur groaned, "bloody brilliant. Thanks ever so much, Morgana. Any pride I might've had just died."

"Then I've done some good. Besides, you would've just sat here sulking if I hadn't gotten Merlin. Get over it and let him get on with the make up sex. I'll tell the Court you're busy, shall I?" She left the two boys blushing heavily.

"So," Merlin cleared his throat. "Were you really jealous of Archimedes?"

Arthur didn't look at Merlin. "Definitely not."

"So Morgana was wrong? Even though she's rarely wrong, and uses creepy things like womanly intuition to know embarrassing details about your life?"

"Yes, Merlin, Morgana was wrong," Arthur grit out. "I have work to do. See you later," he went to the door, only to be stopped by Merlin's call.

"Wait! You said earlier you hardly ever see me without Archimedes anymore. Well, he's not here now - off hunting magical rats - and you're rushing off? Kind of unfair to yell at me about it then, isn't it?"

"If you're fishing for an apology, you're not going to get one," Arthur told the door.

"No, I – Arthur, look at me. I don't care about an apology. I meant that I want you to stay. Please."

Arthur turned, cheeks red with a blush he would never admit to existing. Merlin walked forward and cupped his face in his hands. "I'm sorry I've been caught up with Archimedes lately. Nothing can ever replace you, least of all a bird, okay?" He kissed Arthur's flushed cheeks. "Morgana said she was excusing us from Court today. What do you say we go out for a ride somewhere? Relax away from the politics of the castle?"

"I say why bother with riding? You're magic, aren't you? Besides, I think Morgana locked us in here. I couldn't open the door earlier." Arthur's hands fitted themselves to Merlin's hips, dragging him closer.

"I thought you rather enjoyed my riding, though," Merlin smirked, leaning forward to nip at Arthur's jaw.

"Fine, yes. But not with Morgana probably listening at the door, blackmailing pervert that she is."

Merlin laughed, his chest rumbling against Arthur's. "Where do you want to go, then? I'll bring the whole world to your feet."

Arthur chuckled and pressed a kiss to the curve of Merlin's neck. "I don't need the whole world, Merlin. Just you." Another kiss, this time to his lips. "Just you," he whispered.


End file.
